


Фрустрация

by Seratna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Being An Asshole, Chara-centric, Gen, Metaphors, Parody, Post3kids, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Stronger than you, no humor, stupid drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seratna/pseuds/Seratna
Summary: Несколько зарисовок о маленьком злобном киде и его маленьких злобных проблемах.Я не знаю, как передать бессюжетную перегруженность текста на английском, так что ограничимся пока имеющимися тегами.





	Фрустрация

Сильнее тебя

Золотой свет зала суда не похож на солнечный. Точнее похож, но нужно быть совсем идиотом, чтобы позволить себя обмануть. Все это ложь, а позолота скрывает неприглядную правду. Свет, льющийся из стрельчатых окон, каждое из которых напоминает об Ангеле, — сплошная фальшивка, очередное творение королевского ученого из ламп и зеркал. На самом деле там, за ними, только бесконечная тьма, только замшелые стены древней пещеры, только отчаяние в заточении, и Чаре даже смешно от того, как монстры пытаются утешить себя, выдумывая глупые пророчества.  
Но их участь давно предопределена. Подарить им смерть — это высшее проявление милосердия.  
Даже если некоторые так не думают.  
Но Чара знает, что она не ангел, дарящий спасение, даже наоборот. Ей по большому счету плевать и на темные своды, и на фальшивый свет, и даже на бедняжку Фриск, что так любезно поделилась с ней тем единственным, что у нее было.  
Не стоит верить мертвецам, мертвецы знают слишком многое, а потому их возвращение всегда сулит беду.  
Широкая улыбка этого жалкого комика тоже сплошной обман.  
Но Чаре и в самом деле хочется увидеть, какая тьма скрывается за ней. Он продолжает улыбаться, а она до дрожи в пальцах желает стереть это выражение с его лица.  
Как удивительно снова чувствовать тело! Золотой свет перебивается голубыми вспышками, но Чара не понаслышке знает, что этот свет обжигает гибельным морозом — она продолжает танцевать, даже когда глянцевые плиты зала покрываются красными пятнами.   
Руки Санса как будто дрожат. Может, это просто игра света, но ей хочется в это верить, и она усмехается краешком чужого рта. Скелету невдомек, что тяжесть души или то, как горят вены от карма-токсина, делает ощущения только острее, а значит, не может ее остановить.  
Боль от очередной раны пробуждает Чару и дает силы для нового прыжка — еще один ловкий кувырок и она почти рядом. Следующая голубая вспышка отражается от новенького блестящего лезвия.  
Этот нож никогда не затупится и не заржавеет, он будет проноситься над головой шутника снова и снова, бесконечное количество раз, пока не поразит его окончательно. И сама Чара вернется столько раз, сколько понадобится, потому что над тем, кто стал прямым воплощением решимости, смерть не властна.   
Но это вовсе не значит, что Чаре нравится умирать. Смерть в этой игре — всего лишь тайм-аут, издержки глупых правил, в которых нуждаются только слабаки. Нужно просто потерпеть, когда кровавая волна накроет тебя с головой, а после дождаться, пока тебя вновь не выбросит в пучину боя.  
Чара позволяет себе захлебнуться. Снова и снова. Только так можно продолжить, только так можно вернуться, только так можно чего-то добиться. Только отдав свое последнее дыхание.   
Но с каждым разом эта кровь на вкус все отвратительнее, все гуще и темнее глубина.   
В какой-то момент бушующий кровавый поток превращается в гниющее болото.

 

Дереализация

Сквозь настежь распахнутые окна в комнату льется золотой свет солнца. Он все еще выглядит насквозь фальшивым, но сейчас они на поверхности, а значит, Чаре это только кажется. Как-то краем уха она подслушала разговор Санса с его психотерапевтом и узнала, что он чувствует что-то похожее. Но, разумеется, совсем по другой причине.   
Потому что он слабак.  
Она сидит за столом и буравит взглядом Санса, сидящего напротив. Но, как бы долго она ни наблюдала за ним, ей все никак не удается поймать момент, когда он открывает рот. И это необъяснимо раздражает ее. Словно Санс на самом деле только притворяется, что ест.  
Притворяется, что живет, притворяется, что существует...  
Прямо сейчас, пока все пытаются прожевать мамины овощи на пару, Чара хочет резко запрыгнуть на стол, сметя с него вазу со свежими цветами из папиного сада, и поразить ненавистного скелета прямо в глазницу. Ту самую, которая ранее горела ледяным пламенем и обещала все муки ада.   
Но она сидит и спокойно доедает завтрак, потому что рука сжимает не любимый нож, а всего лишь пластиковую вилку, ведь ножей в доме нет ни одного. Все из-за нее. Она даже немного гордится собой, глядя на то, как Фриск тщетно пытается распилить слишком крупные для нее кусочки.  
Тарелка Санса каким-то магическим образом постепенно пустеет.  
На какую-то секунду Чаре кажется, что все не так. Что нет никакой семьи, никакого стола и никакого завтрака. Что она снова там, в зале суда, и перед ней не просто враг, нет, очередная ступенька на пути к цели.  
Звон разбившегося стекла возвращает ее к реальности. «Я уберу!» — поспешно говорит Чара и склоняется над тем, что осталось от стакана. А в следующий миг с порезанных пальцев срываются первые капли крови. Она долго смотрит на красные пятна на желтоватом кафеле, пока ее души не касается теплая мамина магия исцеления и порезы не затягиваются, охваченные зеленым свечением. Потом еще кто-то тянет ее за собой и заклеивает пальцы пластырем, уже так, на всякий случай.   
Все смотрят на нее с тревогой. Все, кроме Санса.  
— Скажи, — усмехается она, — тебе ведь это нравится?  
Но тот лишь отворачивается.   
На этом обычно и заканчивается все их взаимодействие. Он просто отворачивается и уходит, словно ему совсем не интересно, словно это не он шипел сквозь зубы «грязная братоубийца» и не пронзал несчастное тело Фриск ядовитыми костями. Он просто ведет себя так, словно ничего не было. Словно кровавая река вынесла его к берегу, и он, как камень, так и остался там лежать. Неподвижный. Серый. Скучный.  
Невысказанная ярость бушует в голове Чары и бьется о стенки черепа. Она алая, как кровь или решимость, как их общая с Фриск душа. На ее руках немало шрамов, но боль от случайных порезов не идет ни в какое сравнение с тупой ноющей болью в груди.  
Санса сложно подловить. Очень часто, войдя в комнату, можно обнаружить, что его там уже нет, даже если другие двери и окна плотно закрыты. Он долгое время успешно избегал встреч с кредиторами, а теперь избегает Чары.  
И ей хотелось бы верить, что он боится ее хотя бы вполовину так же сильно, как их.  
На ядовитые слова он реагирует еще большим ядом, либо не реагирует вообще. Но Чара согласна ждать, она знает, что даже его терпение рано или поздно даст трещину.  
— Давай, Санс. Только ты и я, как в старые добрые времена! — в темных до сего момента глазницах вспыхивают два огонька, Санс вскрикивает и неловко взмахивает руками, скидывая с себя Чару, чью душу на мгновение окутывает синеватое свечение. Чрезмерно эмоциональная реакция Санса смешит ее, и Чара хохочет, несмотря на то, что от падения у нее точно останутся синяки.  
— Да что с тобой такое, маленькое чудовище? Ты продолжаешь ходить за мной, как та ящерица из анекдота.   
— Не догадываешься почему? — удивляется Чара. — Я же вижу, что ты тоже не можешь жить в этом мире, ты здесь явно не в своей тарелке. Ты ведь хочешь... вернуться? Не надо врать себе, я знаю, на что ты способен на самом деле, так что не притворяйся плюшевым мишкой. Ты такой же, как я.  
— Я не понял ни слова из того, что ты сказала, — все та же ухмылка и в этот раз даже никаких угроз. А впрочем, он все же выглядит уставшим. Может, потому что она его разбудила, а может, из-за чего-то еще.  
Санс не уходит, он исчезает, так и не решившись повернуться к ней спиной.  
Чара считает это своей маленькой победой.

 

Что будешь делать ты, когда…

На поверхности время не останавливается. Каждый вечер красное тяжелое солнце неизбежно падает на лезвие горизонта, а Чара продолжает следовать за Сансом по пятам с упорством гончей, что идет по следу крови добычи. Она хочет быть единственной героиней его ночных кошмаров. Да будь доведение Санса до безумия видом спорта, Чара взяла бы все шоколадные медали, формой точь-в-точь красное закатное солнце.  
— Что ты будешь делать, если я задушу маму во сне? — тянет она с ухмылкой, но, разумеется, тихо, чтобы никто, кроме ненавистного скелета не мог ее услышать. Санс ничего не говорит, но следующей ночью дверь в мамину спальню загорожена мерцающими в темноте синими костями.  
— Скажи, ты ведь остановишь меня, если я захочу всех убить? Как ты поймешь это? Я ведь могла отравить еду. Или подпилить перила на лестнице. Я могла собрать бомбу и спрятать в подвале, чтобы избавиться разом от всех. Потому что это весело. Признайся честно, шутник, ты ведь сегодня весь дом обыщешь в ее поисках, верно?   
В глазах Санса только вселенская тьма и бесконечная усталость. Он вздыхает обреченно, трет виски и отвечает:  
— Неа. Я сегодня немного занят, должен разучить новую партию на тромбоне. Бро говорит, что я делаю успехи. А потом можно будет вздремнуть пару часиков...  
Чаре нужно знать, что она не сумасшедшая. Но все ведут себя так, словно ничего не происходило, словно этот неряшливый тюфяк не разрывал ее на части десятки раз подряд.  
— Не веришь мне? А ну стой, разговор еще не окончен! Я могу стереть вас всех в порошок, неужели ты этого не понимаешь?!  
Ее слова эхом отзываются в пустой комнате.

 

Недостаток решимости

Флауи выскакивает из-под пола прямо под ногами, но прежде чем Чара делает хотя бы одну попытку его раздавить, он ойкает и ретируется на безопасное расстояние. Его пародию на лицо кривит улыбка, и Чаре это совершенно не нравится.  
— Что тебе нужно? — хмурится она. — Снова пытаешься извиниться? Я уже сказала и повторять не буду: ты не дождешься от меня ни прощения, ни жалости, мерзкий предатель.  
— И все-таки ты идиотка, Чара, — произносит Флауи после небольшой паузы, разглядывая ее так, словно видит впервые.  
— Что?..  
Она не ожидает услышать подобное от бывшего лучшего друга, который всегда ее слушался и пытался угодить. До того злополучного дня, когда он отвернулся от нее, предпочтя позорную смерть.  
— Идиотка, — Флауи показывает язык, явно дразнясь, но при этом напрягается, словно готов улизнуть в любой момент.  
Чара отвечает ему сладкой улыбкой и зловеще понижает голос:  
— Давай, подойди поближе и повтори мне это в лицо, — шепчет она, угрожающе надвигаясь на чрезмерно наглый цветок.  
Когда только крошка Азриэль научился такой дерзости? Это произошло, пока ее тело гнило в могиле, забытое всеми?  
— Ты все время угрожаешь! Тебе самой-то еще не надоело?  
— Не надоело что?   
— Я ведь был таким же, — внезапно Флауи становится почти серьезным. — Я держал в своих руках... ладно, не в руках, у меня нет рук, невероятную силу. И я мог управлять временем, как мне заблагорассудится, и, поверь мне, я делал по-настоящему ужасные вещи с этой силой. Но вот что я хочу сказать: я что-то не чувствую себя мертвым. Только немножко бездушным. Даже если ты и правда можешь убить всех...  
— Что значит «даже если»?! — рычит Чара.  
— ...сейчас мы все равно все живы, — заканчивает Флауи и смотрит почти с сочувствием, как будто он вообще способен на сочувствие, маленький лжец. — Неважно, какой это раз. Десятый или сотый. В конечном счете я всегда возвращался к тому, с чего начинал. Мы с тобой похожи. Ты такая же трусиха.  
Он исчезает прежде, чем Чара подбирает слова, чтобы возразить. Сказать, что это все тупой комик не дает ей разрушить этот мир, хотя так легко было бы просто сделать ему подножку на лестнице... и он бы распрощался со своим единственным ХП раз и навсегда.  
Раз и навсегда.  
Она могла бы сказать, что это Фриск силой своей решимости каждый раз останавливает ее. Но Чара знает, что это ложь. Фриск слаба, ничего не стоит перешагнуть через бездыханное тело той, что уже однажды сделала свой выбор.

 

Несмертельные игры

Чара много рисует. В тетрадях, альбомах, иногда даже на стенах. Черную бескрайнюю тьму и красное. Много-много красного. Ей нравится видеть лица друзей, когда она показывает им свои рисунки. Кто-то бледнеет, кто-то пытается улыбаться, но так или иначе на всех лицах проступает страх. Бывает, что он мешается с непониманием, отвращением и скукой, но об этом Чара старается не думать слишком много.  
В какой-то момент красный мелок заканчивается, а черный ломается напополам и крошится по пальцам, живо напоминая о той серой дряни, что никак не отмывается с рук, намертво въедается в одежду и волосы.  
Дряни, в которую превращаются мертвые монстры.  
В одном из соседних дворов Чара находит бельевую веревку, а после вешает все игрушки Фриск. Плюшевые медведи и зайцы с пустыми стеклянными глазами странно похожи на их приятелей из Подземья, и ее почему-то это ужасно смешит.   
Однажды она даже вешает Папируса. Скелет слишком высок, чтобы просто болтаться под потолком, он стоит на самых кончиках пальцев, сложив руки на груди. Неудобство, по-видимому, его не беспокоит.  
— Я думал, что во времена великой французской революции обезглавливание считалось более почетным видом казни! — говорит он слегка обиженно.  
— Ну извини, — Чара пожимает плечами, — гильотину сложнее собрать из подручных материалов.  
Папирус улыбается. И, глядя на его улыбку, Чара думает, что ему пойдет быть без головы.  
Следующие несколько дней она тратит на попытки построить гильотину. Это ни к чему не приводит, но зато Чара понимает кое-что очень важное: ей удалось нащупать слабое место Санса.  
Она старается проводить с Папирусом больше времени, стать к нему как можно ближе, и просто купается в ненависти этого комика-неудачника, который не сводит с нее своего волшебного сверкающего глаза. Но это уже не та Чара, которая постоянно говорила об убийствах и читала криминальную хронику за семейным столом. Она больше не пытается нападать, строить козни или угрожать. Это новая Чара. Та, что пытается стать лучше.  
Папирус быстро забывает обиды, а потому ей легко удается стать его лучшим другом. Всего-то нужно дать ему то, чего он хочет. Иллюзию полезности, иллюзию того, что хоть кто-то прислушивается к его словам, хоть кто-то воспринимает его всерьез.  
Она играет роль пай-девочки, но вскоре в ее маленьком спектакле настает время кульминации. Все участники в сборе, остальным придется ждать выхода на ДВД.  
— Чара, я ведь сто раз просил тебя не тянуть за шарф! — раздраженно шипит Папирус, но все же наклоняется к ней и терпеливо ждет, пока она сама не отпустит.   
— Заткнись, — пренебрежительно бросает Чара. Она смотрит только на Санса. Что он решит сделать? Но тот лишь напряженно выжидает.  
Тогда Чара, усмехнувшись, вытаскивает из кармана половинку ножниц, дергает за шарф сильнее и прижимается почти вплотную, чувствуя тихий вздох на своей коже.   
— Давай, Санс. Я убью твоего брата прямо на твоих глазах. Хочешь сказать что-нибудь?  
Вот теперь-то маска спадет, вот теперь под ней точно проступит зверь, которым Санс на самом деле является.  
— Так вот зачем ты все это время ломала перед нами комедию? — мрачно спрашивает он.  
— Санс, не будь таким грубым! — подает голос Папирус. И он вовсе не звучит испуганно.   
— По-твоему, это грубость? Сейчас ты услышишь кое-что по-настоящему грубое, так что можешь заткнуть уши...  
— Ты не понял?! — Чара повышает голос почти до крика. — Я собираюсь убить его! Твоего милого, невинного Папируса, который не сделал ничего плохого и всегда был классным! Тебя это ни капельки не волнует?!  
— Как же ты меня достала, маленькая шизанутая маньячка... — цедит Санс сквозь зубы.  
— Санс... — произносит Папирус, и Чара не может вспомнить, видела ли когда-нибудь его настолько серьезным.  
Санс отвечает брату мрачным взглядом.  
— Я устал от тебя, — продолжает он уже не так угрожающе. — Видишь, ты, маленькая кровопийца, иссушила меня самых костей. И убирать за тобой я не собираюсь. Как закончишь, займешься этим сама. А я буду на кухне, доедать пирог.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты все еще заедаешь стресс!.. — Папирус закатывает глаза и раздраженно вздыхает. — Чара? Долго мы еще будем так стоять? У меня спина затекла.  
Чара молча смотрит вслед Сансу. Тогда Папирус смягчает голос.  
— Я бы остался с тобой, — говорит он ласково, — но я опаздываю на работу. Множество монстров сегодня нуждается в моей помощи.   
Он аккуратно отводит ее руку с лезвием и даже ничего не говорит по поводу ножниц, которые она стащила с его стола, и треплет ее по голове, ероша волосы.  
— Я вернусь вечером, тебе что-нибудь принести?  
Папирус произносит это таким тоном, словно Чара не пыталась убить его только что, а сломала себе ногу или даже обе, и он навещает ее каждый день в больнице. И хотя он очень переживает, но уже привык, смирился со случившимся и верит в скорое выздоровление.  
— Я просто не могу поверить, — произносит она несколько минут спустя, когда окончательно приходит в себя.  
И ее руки и карманы пусты.

 

Гордыня

Они больше не делят с Фриск тело, но все еще кажется, будто они один и тот же человек. Когда приходит Чара, Фриск исчезает. Они живут в одном доме, но странным образом почти не пересекаются, даже если Чара отчаянно ищет встречи. Она просто хочет поговорить с тем единственным человеком, который способен понять, что она сейчас чувствует. Но дома рядом всегда крутится кто-то из этих тупых скелетов или же мама, а иногда и Флауи заполняет эфир своими истеричными криками. Чара до сих пор не может понять, почему Фриск вечно таскает его с собой, и как выдерживает этот пронзительный голос без желания засунуть его обладателя в блендер.  
Иронично, но именно школа, полная людей, остается буквально единственным местом, где они могут поговорить наедине. Здесь как нигде Чара чувствует себя волком в овечьей шкуре. Она постоянно ловит неприязненные взгляды других детей и с готовностью отвечает им тем же.  
— Вот ты где, партнер! — Фриск вздрагивает от голоса, оборачивается и тут же втягивает голову в плечи, увидев выражение лица Чары.  
Звонок возвещает о том, что скоро все покинут шумный коридор. Фриск пытается последовать примеру остальных детей, но Чара загораживает ей путь, наступает, вынуждая пятиться обратно к шкафчикам. Как какой-нибудь школьный хулиган.  
Фриск молчит. Она всегда молчит. Позволяет непонимающе разглядывать свое бесстрастное лицо и просто ждет. Этим она похожа на Санса.   
Разве что не скрипит зубами от злости.  
— И долго ты будешь меня избегать? — Чара морщится, ей не удается скрыть обиду в голосе. — Я думала, что мы на одной стороне.  
Фриск улыбается уголком рта, но продолжает молчать.  
— Напомнить тебе, почему я сейчас здесь? — Чара продолжает наступать, почти вжимая Фриск в шкафчики. В узком пространстве между их телами появляется ярко-алая трепещущая душа, вся словно состоящая из языков адского пламени. — Я дала тебе отсрочку, но у нас был договор. Уничтожить этот мир и перейти к следующему. Я уже жалею, что связалась с тобой. Ты перед всеми играешь святую, улыбаешься им, пользуешься тем, что твои друзья не помнят, как ты с ними поступила. Ведь не ты, а я настоящий злодей этой истории, всегда я, верно? Меня тошнит от твоего лицемерия. Вечно делаешь вид, что ты здесь не при чем, словно тебе наплевать на все...  
Губы Фриск шевелятся.  
— Если так сильно хочешь уничтожить мир, давай, — бесцветно произносит она.  
— Что? — Чара даже отшатывается от неожиданности.  
— Это легко, — Фриск щелкает пальцами. — Стереть все. Просто, как выключить свет. Вот был мир и вот уже нет ничего. Ни Подземья, ни монстров, ни поверхности, ни меня... Только вот никто не услышит, никто не оценит, никто не будет бояться, потому что бояться будет некому. Даже сам страх исчезнет. Не над кем издеваться, не перед кем хвастать своей силой. Ты ведь именно этого хочешь? — голос Фриск не имеет никакого выражения, но с каждым словом становится тверже. Словно сгущается абсолютное ничего. Оно медленно открывает глаза цвета крови и смотрит прямо на Чару. — Но если все исчезнет, как ты узнаешь, что все еще существуешь? Как поймешь, что мир действительно стерт, а не ты просто закрыла глаза и придумала все это?  
— Я так понимаю, это значит «нет», — голос Чары дрожит и срывается, побелевшие костяшки пальцев обжигает болью, когда кулак встречается со стеной, где еще секунду назад находилась голова Фриск.  
Чара слышит за своей спиной быстро удаляющиеся шаги.  
Фриск потом что-то врет Папирусу, и они уезжают вдвоем, вынуждая Чару добираться домой на автобусе.   
Дома она обессиленно падает на кровать. И ей хочется кричать или найти Флауи и выместить на нем злость, сказать пару гадостей Сансу или еще что-нибудь...   
Но со стен ее комнаты смотрят мертвецы черными дырами вместо глаз, черными дырами вместо сердец, а по потолку пляшут солнечные зайчики.  
И их не стереть и не замазать краской.  
Ни черной, ни красной.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 16 марта 2018 года.


End file.
